When Night And Day Collide
by DeziRayDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Austin is a typical son of Apollo. When the new unclaimed arrives, things at camp begin to stir, Austin being sucked into it. What happens when a quest is assigned? And who is this new girl's godly parent? Constructive criticism is okay, but no flames. I don't own PJO. REVIEW, REVIEW!


**Hello guys!**

**This is my first non-Jasper fic, and it has OC's. Well, it does have Jason and Piper in it. This will, however, have a tad bit of Percabeth in one chapter. And a bit of Jasper. Wow. I just realized this is my fourth long-ish story that's in progress. Man, will I be busy… Anyway, here it is! Please review!**

Austin was your typical demigod.

He was the fit, dyslexic head counselor of the Apollo cabin, and proud of it. He could shoot a bull's-eye with his eyes closed, come up with a poem on the spot, tan instantly, and sing better than One Direction. He had arrived at camp a year after the second Titan war. Jason, Piper and Leo were still at camp, but Percy and Annabeth had left camp and got an apartment in the city. Or at least that's what he heard.

He was claimed a son of Apollo on the first night he got to camp.

He had lived in a normal sized house in a New York suburb. He had an amazing mom, and amazing friends. When he was twelve, he found out that his best friend, Sean Cedarwood, was a satyr. He brought him to camp, and Austin met Chiron.

He had a typical demigod life too. He'd been on one or two minor quests, but nothing drastically important. Jason, Piper and Leo were treated like royalty at the camp, partly because they were some of the oldest that were left. Austin was recognized, sure, but not because he saved the world. He was only recognized because he could shoot an arrow and sing.

He never really got discouraged though. He was a proud guy. He wasn't snobby, at least most of the time. He would brag from time to time, like anyone. After all, he had quite a bit to brag about.

His whole life changed when the new girl showed up.

Ariana was a very different girl. Or demigod. She didn't really care.

She was raised in a cabin in the woods by her dad. He taught her to fish when she was three, hunt with a bow and arrow when she was five, and skin and prepare animals when she was eight. She was very independent. She was so skilled by the time she turned ten, she could survive alone in the woods for a month.

When she wasn't hunting, fishing or preparing, she liked to spend some relaxing time with her dad. He taught her to play the guitar, and they would sing together. He taught her basic math and English, just so she could get by. He didn't really believe in school.

Her father told her everything. Just about. The one subject he wouldn't touch was Ariana's mother. Every time she would bring it up, he would look down. Sometimes she thought it was a look of guilt, sometimes a look of just sadness. She only brought it up a few times, when she was little. When she turned eight, she knew it was a touchy subject for him.

One day, when she was sixteen, she was wandering in the woods with her bow. She was out to hunt whatever was available. Maybe a squirrel, a turkey if she was lucky.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of leaves and the snap of a twig coming from behind her. She whipped around and pointed her arrow at the victim. She lowered her bow when she saw that it was a boy.

She walked over to him. "Who are you and what are you doing in my woods?" she questioned.

He looked nervous. He had curly blonde hair, green eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He was wearing an orange T-Shirt that read Camp Half Blood on it, jeans, and hiking boots. He seemed to be limping a little.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm S…Sean and I, um, wanted to, ah, talk to you." he said quickly.

"Slow down, I'm not going to hurt you." she said.

He sighed, probably in relief. "Okay. Can we sit down somewhere?" he asked.

She was about to question him, but he seemed to not be armed, and looked friendly. "Okay, but make it quick. I need to shoot some dinner." she said.

He nodded, and they sat on a rock. He took a deep breath and began.

"Okay. I just want to start out by saying that you probably won't believe anything I say, but I need you to try." he said. She nodded.

"I know about your mother." he said.

Ariana's eyes grew wide. "Who is she? Is she alive?" she asked.

Sean put up his hand. "Hold on, I'll explain. I don't know who your mother is, but I know what she is." he said.

"Yes, so do I. She's human." she said, crossing her arms.

He sighed, and facepalmed. "No, she isn't. She's a goddess. A Greek goddess." he said.

"What the hell are you talki…" she began, but he interrupted her.

"Please, try to believe what I am telling you." he said.

She nodded, and he started. "Since your mom is a goddess and your dad is a mortal, you are something we like to call a demigod."

"So, I'm a half god?" She questioned.

"Exactly. So, we have a special camp for your kind, and I'm here to take you there." he explained.

"Wait. If you aren't a half god, then what are you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "I'm a satyr. I am half goat and half man." he said proudly.

"Okay, but I have to go to this camp? How should I believe you?"

He drummed his fingers on his knees. "Your father knows about this. Just go home and tell him that Sean will take you to camp in the morning. Meet me here at eight." he said. Before she could further question, he stood up and limped away.

She huffed and walked back home, the cool evening breeze behind her.

**Wow…Ariana reminds me of Katniss more and more…Oh well. Anyway, pretend that review button is your worst enemy and punch it in the face! New chapters for all my stories will be up soon. Especially Demigod Idol…Make sure to check them all out!**

*****Seeya*****


End file.
